Among performances required for skin cleansing agents to clean the face or the whole body, a feel with frictional resistance (stop feeling) which indicates the complete washing off of a cleansing agent as a feel upon rinsing is important as well as favorable foaming upon cleansing. Preferred skin cleansing agents require a shorter time until this stop feeling is perceived in the process of rinsing, and can offer refreshed feeling as the skin feel after cleansing.
Heretofore, a large number of skin cleansing compositions containing a general-purpose surfactant polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate as a main component have been disclosed in this field, and techniques of controlling a feel upon rinsing or skin feel after cleansing have been studied. Patent Publications 1 and 2 state that in personal cleansing compositions containing a water-soluble surfactant such as polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate as a main component, the addition of water-insoluble oil such as polyisobutene or silicone oil offers an improved rinse feel upon rinsing.
Patent Publications 3 and 4 describe cleansing compositions containing a particular surfactant and a cationic polymer. These state that the cleansing compositions were improved in terms of stop feeling upon rinsing when used for skin cleansing.